PROJECT SUMMARY ? MANAGEMENT, DISSEMINATION AND TRAINING The RegulomeDB project is managed by an experienced team of scientist that have been colleagues for over 5 years. We will utilize management practices to promote an efficient team, allowing enhancement and growth of technology and community engagement. We will maintain the highest quality training for out staff to maintain standards for quality and accessibility. We will provide effective tutorials via text or video for use of RegulomeDB.